Your Typical, Everyday Love Story
by Nukas
Summary: Mike's starting to think that his relationship with Raph is just your typical, everyday love story. And he's afraid of that; love stories are just that, stories. But Mike wants something more than just a fantasy-love story. He wants something real for once in his life; and Raph wants the same. Human!Raph x Human!Mike (Non-related, yaoi, no T-Cest). Now a story! Don't Own Thumbnail!
1. Chapter 1

**Love You More (#4)**

 **TMNT 2k3**

 **(HUMAN AU) Mike x Raph**

 **Remember; Raph and Mikey aren't related. So, no incest, and they are human. Mikey is biologically related to Leo whilst Raph is biologically related to Don but that is all the ties. Different families.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TURTLES OR THEIR REINCARNATIONS INTO HUMANITY…. Happy?**

* * *

Michelangelo smiled gently as he got off the phone with his boyfriend, Raphael. He looked in the mirror of the antique shop's bathroom and let a beaming smile come across his freckled and clean baby face, which he proudly still had at barley 19 years old. His baby blue eyes made him seem even younger, some people still thought he was 15 or 16 because of his shortness and all his facial features combined.

That's why people often thought it was a mystery he got with a guy like Raphael. (For the people that could understand Gay love, _some_ people just couldn't accept it.)

Raph was 20 and tall and muscled, like Mikey's older brother Leo. Raph had fairly dark skin, more like a natural tan, whilst Mikey was so pale, he used to play the sick card in school and the teachers would believe it. Raph had dark chocolate brown hair and electric amber eyes. They often got looks together, even if people thought they were just friends. Sometimes, this made Mikey doubt his worth, but Raph brought it right back up again.

Mikey left the bathroom and went to tell April working behind the counter while he went to take the ' _emergency'_ phone call, he was back on the clock. Speaking of a clock, Mikey glanced up at the clock that say right outside the restrooms, above the doors actually.

' _It's almost 2…'_ he thought anxiously. At 2, he took his self-proclaimed break and considering both Raph and him worked the typical 9 to 5 jobs, they were almost on the same clock. They both really worked 8 to 6, but still.

When 2 o'clock hit, Mikey pulling out his cash and making his way out to go across the street. He thought about telling April about his quick run to the coffee shop, but decided she'd figure it out. April O'Neil was a nice, 25 years old woman who was a great family friend of Mikey's family. The minute she found out Mikey was interested in a job, she told Mikey she'd hire him. Mikey kept telling her she didn't have to, since that'd be sharing the pay off the little shop gave and since he has always been so good at keeping up with it herself, it wasn't like he was of needed assistance.

But April kept at it, especially since even Mikey knew, it was difficult to find a job in New York City. And Mikey finally agreed, and overtime, there was enough pay for both April and Mikey to pay their bills.

Raph would occasionally come and help when needed, he was pretty close with April as well.

"One large coke please! Oh, do you have any coffee?" He ordered at the fast food place.

"We have plain black, vanilla flavored, and pumpkin spice."

"Pumpkin spice please." He knew April loved this season, not because of Halloween, but because of pumpkin spice. She loved it to death and everyone knew pumpkin spice flavored drinks/foods, were basically non-existent until Halloween time came around.

"Large, medium, or small?"

"Large."

"Iced or hot?"

"Hot."

As Mikey handed some cash to the cashier, he thought about how April would practically coddle the large pumpkin spice hot coffee with love and then "excuse" herself, only to sneak away and sip it within her warm comforter and watch some television. He smiled (a bit too widely in public, yeah he earned some looks) at the thought, she really loved pumpkin.

"Here ya go." Mikey snapped up quickly then grabbed the drinks in both hands, smiled, and politely said thanks and goodbye to the guy before getting back.

And as predicted, April did just what Mikey had thought.

* * *

Mikey was now on the drive home. He had gotten in his old, beat down car as that was what he could afford, and made his way home.

Ring. Ring. Ri- "H-hey Raph." Mikey yawned. He was pretty beat from dealing with a bunch of old woman, asking him about historical facts on each artifact. He cursed the fact that April was technically the shop owner and his boss, giving her all rights to sneak away with that damned pumpkin spice coffee and enjoy her time upstairs.

"'Sup babe. Look, I'm in a bit of a jam. I ain't comin' home too early." Raph seemed dead too.

"Neither am I. I think we're caught up in the same jam, think if I stuck up my thumb, you'd see it? We could, like totally cut off some guys and just chat from one car to another!" Mikey joked lazily.

A soft laugh came from the other side of the phone.

"That'd be fuckin' nice honestly. I need ta get some shit out."

"Shit away."

Raph continued to vent to Mikey, both on speaker phone with all windows down. It was funny, if you put their cars side by side, you'd see the same behavior. All windows down (considering the AC didn't work in either), both each other on speaker, and a lazy arm hanging out the window with the other barley even shifting the wheel; and all without care of who heard or saw.

"Damn bastard thought it'd be funny ta try that shit!" Raph growled.

"Ignore him, he's a jerk. Don't let him lead you on Raphie."

"Ya day was slow, huh?"

"Yep, nothing exciting except for seeing April with pumpkin spice."

Both laughed at that, everyone knew how April was with pumpkin spice; Don, Leo, even Mikey's father knew of it.

"Well, I'll let cha get back ta drivin'."

"Awe..." He playfully whined, and even though Raph didn't see it, he could _feel_ Mikey pouting and sticking his bottom lip out teasingly.

"I know babe, but there's a cop nearby an' I don't want no damn hassle. Then it'll take longa ta get ta ya."

"Alright, but I'll be waiting."  
"Betta be. Love ya, bye."

"Love you too."

With that, Mikey found himself drowning in silence again, as well as continuously yawning.

* * *

When Mikey got to their small apartment block and parked his car, he saw Raph's right there next to him. He smirked to himself and got upstairs.

Mikey frowned when he unlocked the door to his apartment and found all the lights off, only to nearly scream when someone grabbed him and then feel a familiar kiss on his lips.

"Miss me?" Came a deep voice, the whisper mumbled right against his lips.

Mikey couldn't help but let Raph's deep voice make him kiss back. He'd scold him for scaring him later.

This later turned into a full, 15 minutes make out session. Kissing, groping, nudging, even moaning. But no real activity. It wasn't their fault, they've been so caught up in their jobs, they haven't spent much time with each other lately. Now, all they wanted to do was feel each other, no real pleasure, just feeling. They'd get to that later.

"I missed you." Mikey whispered back, looking up into Raph's eyes. They were right up against each other, with Mikey's back pressed up against a wall.

"I bet I missed ya more."

"Impossible Raphie."

"Wanna bet?" This little devious challenge turned into them locking lips and fighting a tongue war, the entire time their hands were busy exploring each other.

A cheeky butt grab from Mikey caught Raph's attention, leading Mikey to gain control.

' _Damn cheater.'_ The look Raph sent him was straight up playful, but still vengeful.

"Raph!" Mikey broke when Raph rubbed his erected area against Mikey's.

"You wanted to play this game Mike." Raph murmured lustfully.

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't." He said trying to play innocent.

Finally, after many sessions, tongue wars, exploring, and teasing banter (all in pitch black darkness, since they were too 'busy' to turn the lights on), they did what they had set out to do tonight.

...

"Nuh uh. No horror."

"What why?"  
"Because tanight I want some sex. When ya watch a horror movie, ya always get too scared."

"Awe c'mon babe, that means you get to hold me and cuddle me! I swear, I won't get too scared."

" _Don't_ call be babe, _babe_."

" _Please_ , baby?"

Raph sighed and put in the horror flick. He really wanted both sex and cuddling tonight.

"Fine, but we're having, in tha dark, sex tanight! No gettin' out of it either."

"M'kay, cool by me."

Raph huffed at the submissive answer but snuggled on the coach with his lover. Raph loved being the big spoon and held Mikey with passion that only came truthfully.

"Man, I love ya." Raph whispered half way through the movie.  
"I love you more."

"Can't happen."

"It can." He countered, both chuckled at themselves and cuddled more.

"I'm glad I chose ya." Raph mumbled lovingly. Mikey's eyes widen when he connected the seemingly random words.

Raph and Don's parents weren't exactly supportive of Mikey and Raph's relationship. More so, Raph's father. Their parents were the American parents. Which also meant they weren't too fond of Don either, which Mikey knew from meeting Raph's parents. In Raph's family, it was all about physicality and being normal, Don was weaker than most despite the fact he was super smart, and whilst Raph was the family pride… Well, once they found out about 'them', they banned Raph from their home. Don told their parents that by banning Raph, he'd ban him as well, and their parents happily agreed.

Mikey knew that had been a hard time in Raph's life. He remembered telling Raph he didn't have to risk his family's bonds for him. That it was okay and he could drop him if he needed, but Raph wouldn't.

"You shouldn't have." He whispered, tears pooling in his baby blues. He couldn't help it, he felt like a horrible person, let alone boyfriend. He felt like a homewrecker.

Raph didn't say anything, scaring Mikey for a minute before he heard, "There isn't a day that goes by, that makes me take back my choice." His voice rumbled his chest deeply, making Mikey snuggle deeper into him.

"If I hadn't chosen ya, I don't know what I'd have done babe. Don't ever say I made tha wrong choice; there's a lo' of things I ain't proud of, but that decision is my best one yet. Know that, 'kay?"

"Okay. I love you so much."

"I'll always love ya more. So much more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to make this an actual story!**

 **So, let it begin!**

 **Excuse typos please!**

' _I need to hit the gym…_ ' I thought, looking in the mirror. For some reason, everything I saw in the mirror had a flaw.

My freckles looked dull, but still not dull enough to be gone so it was in the 'awkwardly between' phase, which was annoying me. Why couldn't my freckles be either there or not there? If they were deciding to fade, why couldn't they fade completely, and if they wanted to stay, why are they not making themselves vibrant? I felt like not even his freckles themselves knew the answer to that one. Count your life decisions freckles. I'm 16, make up your minds NOW.

My double chin was as prominent as ever. I knew I was a chubby kid, okay well, it was no secret I'm always the fat kid. I looked down at my gut and sighed as I poked it. The soft flesh just sank in and fluffed back out. My arms are flabby, and my legs are chubby.

My blonde hair was looking like it was brown with how golden wheat it was. It was just like my freckles, it couldn't decide what it wanted to be and/or become as I older and moved out of puberty.

And all my clothes couldn't hide my fatness or make me look taller to match my boyfriend's height.

' _Damnit_.' I'm in distress, okay! ' _What if he leaves? Who wouldn't? Look at my fatass_.'

"Mike? Your date's here." I whipped around, embarrassed to be caught with my shirt tucked under my chins and tapping my stomach and holding it in for a couple of seconds, only to let it go and sigh. I looked up, causing my shirt to drop down awkwardly, at my older brother, Leo.

Leo was an 18 years old guy who just graduated high school. He had black, chin length hair, and blue eyes similar to mine, except they were soft and baby blues whilst Leo's were sharp and collected like strong ice.

I would've thought my all-traditional brother would be offended by my sex choice and rat me out to father, but surprisingly, no. Leo was supportive and still is. He helps even helps me hide it.

"Uh, erm, Cool. Thanks bro!" Getting ready to get caught with it, I was about to run out that door, unfortunately, Leo was keen. Leo stopped me by throwing his arm around me and stopping me before I could leave the bedroom door. I was eye to eye with my big brother who had to bend down to do this.

"Also, don't look at yourself like that. You're better than that."

"Um... I won't." I averted eye contact but I felt and calm and confident hand on my shoulder.

"In fact, you look pretty good. Go, I know I'm holding you up." He smirked and I rolled my eyes jokingly as I knew Leo was realizing how 'mother hen' like he was acting. But he was also acting like a good older brother too.

"Be safe!"

"I will mother!" I gave one last, joking, call to my older bro as I went to the front door of the apartment and Leo went to our shared bedroom to leave me alone with my date upon leave.

And there before young Michelangelo, stood a guy he never thought he'd get with.

Raphael had naturally tanned skin. His eyes were electrically amber whilst his hair was a dark smooth chocolate brown to me. He was pretty tall too, with a muscled body and everything.

I was doubting himself so hard, at the same time giving myself a boner.

Raph was perfect. And I wasn't.

Raph was almost 6'1 and I was barley 5'7.

Raph was tan and yummy and I was pale and yucky.

Raph was handsome _and_ sexy, I was ugly and fat.

We just weren't designed to be together. But I fought the instinct to cry, hide, yell in frustration, and declare to the world that Raph was mine and _mine_ _only_ ; all in one huge spike of emotion. I fought off the offending emotion and gave a shy smile upwards to my date. Third time and hopefully still counting.

"Hey!" I tried to come off as comfortable, but it come off a little too shaky even for my liking.

"'Sup. You ready?"

"Uh… Heck yeah." Again, I tried to come off ecstatic, but it came off as more scared if anything.

On the drive to a little secluded spot the two of us would hang out at, when we started out as friends, Raph brought some conversation to the comfortable silence.

"So, what's wit tha nerves?"

"Huh? Oh uh, just a bit jumpy is all. I swear." I tried to avoid the skeptical eyes of my new partner at a side glance and forced myself to keep my eyes down on my lap.

I felt a hand on my thigh.

"If yer feelin' shy, don' be. Ya look cute." I blushed as I looked up to see the smug and flirty eyes of Raph. "In fact, if I didn't have ta focus on drivin', I'd be havin' a boner. Don' worry 'bout lookin' good, yer body does it for ya." Raph smirked, unashamed. He winked at me, who's blushing became more deep and visible as Raph kept smirking, even when we weren't looking at each other.

' _He's just saying that._ '

"Thanks."

The drive was silent again, to my utter relief. One more flirt from Raph and my face would officially become apart of the tomato family. And my dildo would be officially apart of the _stone_ family. I was _really_ holding it in.

Speaking of holding it in, my stomach was starting to hurt from how long I'd been sucking it in.

"Ya know ya look fine. Let it out." How Raph knew? I had _no_ clue whatsoever.

So, I did just that and I felt… weird.

A couple minutes later and we had arrived.

Raph got out and before I could, Raph had already gotten to the other side and opened it for me.

"T-thanks."

"No problem, babe." It was something Raph had mastered, dating. But I still had a lot to learn, obviously.

When I got out, I felt my face flush and my breath go, I stared in awe.

The whole area was already beautiful naturally, hence why we had always enjoyed it. Fireflies at night and beautiful skies at any time of day. There was a whole candle lit picnic set up by the oak tree and pond which had dragon flies and other creatures in it. No one else was at the park at this time, especially since nobody except the locals really knew about it. To me, it always felt like a little piece of heaven, me and Raph's own little world. A secret just between us. A haven.

There were a lot of sweets, I had always had a sweet tooth, hence my current weight, the sweets were from a local, run down bakery. It made sense why it was the only bakery open at this time of night. And some alcohol; I had _no_ idea where Raph had gotten it from. It was some wine, not exactly a top of the line brand, but a cool looking glass of wine nonetheless. And I _was not_ going to complain. There was also a box of pizza from a local pizza joint.

It wasn't the world's most romantic picnic, oh I knew that. But it wasn't the big things that I cared about, it was the little things. My _official_ boyfriend had gone through all this work and money for _me_ , and I was damn grateful and pleased for this setting.

And I planned to show it, shyness _forgotten_.

"It's A-mazing! It rocks! It's so beautiful right now…" I had to stop just to breathe in some of the fresh air. I felt hands wrap around me from behind.

"Glad ya like it."

His hot breath was going down my neck and I felt a shiver of comfort go down my spine.

Everything was perfect it seemed.

 _I heard my parents arguing in the next room over. Dad was drunk again, and Mom was high._

 _Not exactly a good mix here._

 _I rolled my eyes and left the house silently to avoid hearing them yell, I knew Don was staying at a friend's house for the weekend and I'd have to find somewhere to crash. Once Mom and Dad find out a bottle of that cheap, shitty wine they like is gone, they'll have our heads. I closed the door as I heard a glass bottle break and a fragile ash tray shatter._

 _He didn't need to know._

"Raph, what's that on your chest?" I was curious why Raph had a huge, seriously multicolored bruise on his chest. How could I not?

I heard him mumble a 'shit' under his breath and him adjust his shirt a bit to cover it.

"Nothin' babe. Had a rough night. That's all."

"It's not _all_. It looks like it's painful. Come here so I can-" The minute I tried moving forward and touching it, Raph shoved my hand away and gave me a horrible look of fear, anger, and embarrassment?

"No Mike, just don't fuckin' touch it alrigh'? Stop being so damn nosy." I felt a pang in my heart, I knew I had crossed a line, but I was only worried.

"S-sorry." I stammered, how could I not? Raph had never raised his voice like that.

I scooted a bit away as did Raph. Way to go Mikester. Ruin the mood like you always ruin everything else. You've killed it.

It was real quiet, and tense, then I heard him open a bit, but he never moved or turned to face me at all.

"My dad's a drunk an' my mom's a druggie. There. I ain't eva tell anyone 'bout this so ya gotta keep it a secret. Good?" I defiantly hadn't expected him to confess like that… Or for that to be the confession at all.

I felt horrible. All this time and I didn't ever notice? Way to go again.

"I'm sorry. For never seeing this and-"

"Oh, shut up. This is why I ain't eva tell nobody. I don't want no pity an' shit okay? Jus' leave it." I should've known. I have known Raph for years now, even if we only recently started dating. He brushed off things like this and made everyone move on from the subject.

"Is that why you're into heroine so much? And smoking? Because you've grown up around it?" It really was a dumb question. Raph was not exactly addicted to heroine as much as he was addicted to smoking. It was something between us and his younger brother, Don, who was the same age I was.

I worried for the guy a lot. Just like he worried for me.

"Yeah Mike. It ain't a pretty picture."

It was silent again. Then I finally worked up the courage to get involved in this.

"Raph… this isn't okay."

"It doesn't happen all tha time if that's what cha thinkin'. It's like a lottery draw. It's random. Sometimes I'm lucky, sometimes I ain't."  
I scooted close to him. "Does it happen to Don too? Do they hurt each other?"

"Sometimes."

I can tell I entered an area I shouldn't have. I felt Raph's arms snake around me and hold me close. I subconsciously rubbed my left arm.

"Don't scratch it."  
"I'm not."

"Ya are."

I sighed and moved my hand away from my scars. Raph knew, Leo knew, Don even knew. But that was all. If my Dad found out I was gay _and_ depressed? I'd be kicked.

It just wasn't traditional. Bad enough I'm fat.

Raph sighed heavily. "I didn't mean ta kill tha mood babe."

"I did it. Not you, so don't even start this game." I kissed Raph and I felt him snake his arm a bit tighter around my 'waist' area. Or really, my stomach.

"Either way we both killed it, deal?" He was talking with his lips pressed right against mine, our lips just sitting there brushing each other's.  
"Yeah."

…

"So, what do ya wanna do tomorrow?"

"Well, I know I need to start hitting the gym. Who else to be my trainer?"

Raph gave a deep and grunt-like chuckle.

"No one else but me, that's fa sure."

Raph made me feel like one of those typical love stories where the hot, perfect guy falls for some ugly nerdy girl. It's clear who's who, and I don't need glasses to know that's _exactly_ what this is.

 _Your typical everyday love story_.

 **Like it, don't like it?**

 **Reviews are writer candy!**

 **Also, this was originally a one-shot called 'Love You More' (You can find the one shot on it's own in my fic collection called, 'Brotherly Basics') which is actually the first chapter of this fic.**

 **So, should I continue? And if so, should it be a fully-fledged, long story, or a medium sized; cute but simple, story?**

 **REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS!**

 **(Please don't run away or call the nice young men in white lab coats or call 9-1-1 on me. I'm okay, I promise.)**


End file.
